


Cold Afternoons

by Ry (ryanssance)



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29387367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanssance/pseuds/Ry
Summary: Request for a piece where the reader gets cold easily // Kind of follows after "Realization".
Relationships: Jason Todd/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Cold Afternoons

The snow gives a satisfying crunch beneath your boots as you walk beside Jason, the rest of his family ahead by a few steps. Stephanie was getting a piggyback ride from Tim while Dick carried Damian, as the pairs tried to have a race. A content sigh escapes your lips as you looked up at Jason. 

He had his poker face on, but you could tell he was kind of enjoying the pleasantries of being with his family outside of missions and costumes. The reconciliation between the rest of the family and Jason finally seems to be working out the bubbles, and although it wasn’t perfect, Jason was thankful to be apart of a family. 

A gust of wind brushed down the neckline of your jacket, leaving you shivering in your already strategically-layered outfit. Jason looked down at you with a chuckle, before unravelling his scarf from his neck, and wrapping it around you. 

Your eyes widened in protest, “Jason, You’re gonna catch a cold if you lend me your scarf!”

A snort came from Jason in response as he zipped up his jacket, “Better me than you, plus it’s not that cold.” 

Jason pulled your gloved-hand up, and stuffed it into his pocket along with his own, “Better?”

You hummed in satisfaction as the two of you continued to walk behind the family. Jason always tried to keep you warm, considering how you were always cold. Even in the summertime, your feet would freeze up, which seemed rather unusual but Jason happily tucked your feet under his shirt while he read on the couch, or massaged your feet. If the two of you were standing around doing nothing and your hands got cold, he would cup your small hands in between his bigger ones and blew warm air into them. 

Jason always made it his goal to make sure you were warm and comfortable, even if it meant the cost of his own health or putting up with being picked on by his family for being “cuddly” and “cute” with his significant other, you. 

A finger wiggled into your gloves to feel the palm of your hand, causing you to squeak in surprise at the ticklish sensation, “You’re such a liar, your hand is still freezing,” Jason gave a _tsk_ as he forced his warm gloves over your hands, the two of you stopping so he could secure the straps around your wrist. 

You snorted into his scarf as you wiggled your tiny fingers within the larger encasings of his gloves. The family had stopped ahead to wait for you, causing your attention to turn to them, “Sorry!” 

Alfred gave you a small smile, reassuring you that it was alright before you and Jason caught up, your hands still intertwined in his pocket. 

Damian gave a smug smirk, “Jason being affectionate, what a rare sight.” 

Your boyfriend simply pulled his free hand out of his pocket, flipping the youngest Wayne the bird. Duke laughed before he was pelted in the chest by a snowball. 

“SNOWBALL FIGHT!” Dick hollers, ensuing a full out war as everyone, including Bruce and Alfred, started forming balls out of the powdery fluff. 

Now, these were the cold afternoons you didn’t really mind, especially if it meant being caught up in a snowball fight with his family while you all tried to find a Christmas tree. 


End file.
